


More Than Enough

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Can I get you anything else?”





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bathroom"
> 
> part of my [happy ‘verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/747461.html)

“Can I get you anything else?” Bruce asked, handing over the glass of water. “A pillow? Or, how about a stool?”

Darcy spat into the sink, and turned to smile at him. “I’m good, really. Yeah, morning sickness sucks, but you don’t have to, you know, _wait_ on me.”

“I do feel somewhat responsible,” he said, smiling back.

“Oh, you’re responsible, buddy,” laughed Darcy. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet, one hand on her slightly-rounded middle. “But you’re already doing everything you can. Just being here is more than enough. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bruce agreed, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
